Messy
by amy. j x
Summary: Ryan finally get's his man, but not everyone reacts well. Chad/Ryan. Please R&R. Rated for some minor language and implied situations.


_AN: My first fanfic in this fandom, so please be gentle. However, concrit, and general feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks for reading. Xx _

Ryan had kissed him.

It had been awkward and messy and so damn _good_, like nothing Chad had ever felt. Of course he had known Ryan was gay, the dancing and flamboyant outfits just screamed 'No tits, please!', but Chad had never questioned his own sexuality, until Ryan began flirting with him. One day it was the baseball game, laden with innuendo, the next Ryan was brushing past him, not so accidentally, in the halls, and looking at him for far longer than necessary in the showers after gym class. He'd been engrossed in his inner turmoil regarding his crush on the pale blond dancer, and ultimately his sexuality for weeks, but as soon as Ryan's tongue found it's way inside of Chad's mouth, and the smaller boy pressed his entire lithe body against the hard muscles of Chad's, the jock had his answer.

He let Ryan push him into the side of his car, the late afternoon sun illuminating the polished paintwork as they kissed in the very public East High car park. His arms instinctively wrapped around the boy, pulling him closer, needing more, more, more, whilst Ryan's nimble fingers carded through his thick curls.

No one saw them, and Chad didn't know how to feel about that. He wanted them to be discovered by accident, so the whole 'coming out' thing could over and done with, and his mom would cook his favourite dinner, his dad would smile, and they'd go on like nothing had happened. But a bigger part of him was relieved that, despite their anything put private location, they weren't caught, because he knew, deep down, deeper down than he ever wanted to go, that his mom would cry and his dad would shout, and he really wasn't ready to be rejected by his own parents.

So, he didn't think, he just kissed Ryan, until they ran out of air, and were forced to pull back. Ryan chuckled in amongst the short rasping pants escaping his lips, and Chad would have asked if he'd done something wrong, but before he could string a group of thoughts together, and possibly stand a chance of forming a sentence, Ryan beat him to it.

"God, I've wanted that for so long!"

It was now Chad's turn to chuckle, his hands joining and resting on Ryan's lower back. "Yeah, 'cause I hadn't noticed you checking me out in gym class. Dude, do you even know the meaning of subtle?"

"No." And with that Ryan kissed him.

Eventually though, they had to pull apart, and Ryan, rather awkwardly offered him a ride home. Chad couldn't really say no to those lips and those legs - yes, he'd done his own fair share of staring in the showers - so he found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Ryan's very impressive, very expensive sports car, with his fingers sub-consciously running patterns on the dancer's thigh., and tried not to think dirty thoughts when Ryan gripped the gear stick.

When they reached the front door, Chad didn't want to say goodbye, and he figured there really was no explanation for not taking advantage of an empty house, so his lips automatically met Ryan's again, and they stumbled up the stairs, into Chad's room and out of their clothes.

…

Chad wrapped his arms around Ryan, spooning against the naked form of the boy as they lay under Chad's navy sheets, catching their breath as the sweat on their brows cooled and dried. Ryan's chest rose and fell under Chad's flat palm, and Chad just lay, content in the silence.

Eventually the spell had to be broken, it was getting dark, and Chad was all too aware that his parents would be arriving back soon. They dressed, although it took a lot longer than usual, as kisses often interrupted less important things, like locating Ryan's shirt and pants. After about half an hour, they finally made it to the front door.

Ryan kissed Chad sweetly, whispering a quick goodbye, before driving off in a flash of leather interior and alloy wheels. Chad watched him go, before shutting the door and preparing for the imminent return of his parents.

…

He hadn't told them that night, in fact, it was an entire two months before he built up the courage to come out to his parents. His worst nightmares came true. His mum didn't kiss and hug him, and his dad didn't smile and tell him he was the 'same-old Chad'.

He sat them down, and he could tell from his mother's eyes she already knew what it was about. She had been suspicious of him ever since that night she came back to find Chad piling his own sheets in to the washer, and a smile splitting his face, with no explanation further than 'It's been a good day.'

When he broke the news, his mother broke down. His dad only sat, staring in to the distance. The shouting soon started, and his own father had practically packed his bag for him.

He shut the door with one final, "No son of mine…".

…

Chad had been at Ryan's several times in the past two months, often staying with the excuse that all the other guys would be there. He knew the layout of the house, and had gotten well acquainted with Ryan's mother and father. The Evan's knew of their relationship, and didn't bat an eyelid when Ryan turned up in the kitchen on several mornings wearing nothing but one of Chad's slogan t-shirts and his underpants, with Chad in tow, self consciously tugging on the white t-shirt and sweat pants Ryan had loaned him.

He had visited the house on several occasions, but never had he stood on their doorstep, quivering in the cool night breeze with a bag swinging from his shoulder and tears tumbling door his cheeks.

Mrs Evan's opened the door, and immediately pulled him to her, shushing him and holding him close. She didn't ask any questions, and stepped away as soon as Ryan appeared in the entrance hall. Chad collapsed into his boyfriend, and sobbed. Chad had never been one for crying, more for the 'be a man' approach, but he failed to see how he could have any control over his emotions at such a time.

Later that night, when he was lying in Ryan's bed, surrounded by lavish silk sheets Chad's mind was running overtime yet blank at the same time. He didn't even have the energy to cry anymore. When Ryan entered the room, closing the door with a gentle click behind him, after discussing the ins and outs of the matter - "He can stay in your room, as long as you're safe and discreet." - with his mother in the kitchen, and pressed himself against Chad's back, kissing his neck, Chad didn't even have the energy to turn in the dancer's arms to give him a proper kiss goodnight.

"Things will get better. Everything will get back to normal."

"What if I don't want them to? What if I want to stay here, with you, like this, forever?"

"Shh, go to sleep Chad, you'll feel better in the morning."

…

Chad didn't feel better in the morning.

He felt physically sick at the thought of facing everyone at school, and his numerous nightmares the previous night hadn't helped in his quest for at least some sleep.

He woke before Ryan, and lay watching him sleep, his mouth was slightly open, and his hair flopped over his face. Even in his sleep he held Chad close. After about five minutes of deep breathing under Chad's loving gaze, Ryan's eyes gently flickered open and he smiled, kissing Chad before muttering a quiet 'Good morning, gorgeous.'

"You look beautiful in the morning." A slight blush graced Ryan's pale skin before he was distracted by Chad's lips.

…

They eventually dressed and made their way downstairs, all too aware that Sharpay had most likely ensured the news that they were officially a couple had spread through the school. She had vowed to keep it a secret until Chad's parents found out, and now they did, there was no stopping her.

They ate breakfast in relevant silence, the three teenagers sat around the breakfast bar in the Evan's family kitchen. Chad barely managed a slice of toast.

…

When they arrived at school, a few glances were sent their way as they left Ryan's car, and walked to the front doors hand in hand, but to Chad, it felt like all eyes were on them, every conversation a whispered remark on their relationship. The bell rang, and they approached home room, Chad's hand sweating in Ryan's comforting grip. Before entering the room, Ryan kissed him on the cheek, pulling him close to hug him and whispered words of encouragement and comfort in his ear.

They walked in to be greeted by a glare from Taylor, the one girl Chad thought he may have loved, and he had now broken her heart; Troy managed to tear his eyes away from Gabriella for a moment, to send a small nod in their direction, and a half smile to Chad; Gabriella smiled, one of her perfect smiles, all glistening teeth and dimples; Jason looked puzzled and oblivious, but that was the norm; Zeke was fawning over Sharpay, so he barely noticed their entrance; Kelsi looked ecstatic that Ryan had finally gotten his man, and Ryan squeezed his hand harder and gave him one of his brilliant smiles, one of those smiles that lit up his face, and told Chad that whatever happened, it would be OK.


End file.
